Cookies
Cookies are references to past or future games (usually just hidden objects) that are common throughout Nancy's world. Secrets Can Kill *There are two posters for The Vampire Diaries on bulletin boards as well as the actual game on a table in the library. *One of the books in the library is "The Vampire Diaries: Behind the Scenes". Another is "The Story of Her Interactive and the Making of Nancy Drew". *Some of the jukebox songs are from The Vampire Diaries. Stay Tuned for Danger *Lillian has a Her Interactive mug. The logo can also be seen on Lillian's contact card for Ms. Teri Gaime, on one of the cards in Dwayne's wallet, and on a skateboard in the prop room. *Lillian also has a poster for The Vampire Diaries, as well as the game on one of her shelves. *Linda Penvellyn from Curse of Blackmoor Manor is on the cover of the magazine under the remote. Also, Millie has put a script in her e-trash referencing Blackmoor Manor. Message in a Haunted Mansion *Rose has a Her Interactive mug. *Abby has a CD called "The Publicity Stunts", a CD Rick Arlen also has in Stay Tuned for Danger. *She also has the magazine featuring the article with Mattie Jensen in it (that had Linda Penvellyn on the cover) on her desk. *Her maracas are also similar to the ones Lillian took from the prop room in Stay Tuned for Danger. *One of the paintings in the entrance is the same as the one seen when talking to Millie Strathorn in Stay Tuned for Danger, which looks an awful lot like Castle Malloy. Treasure in the Royal Tower *The magazine with the article about Mattie Jensen and that has Linda Penvellyn on the cover that Mattie and Abby Sideris had is the same magazine that Lisa is reading. *Professor Hotchkiss' typewriter is also very similar to Millie Strathorn's from Stay Tuned for Danger. The Final Scene *There are two Her Interactive mugs in the women's dressing room. *The puzzle that Nancy has to put together in the basement is also the same design on Abby Sideris' jewelry box from Message in a Haunted Mansion. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Some of the Beech Hill donors are names like "NDFan123" or "Punchy LaRue". Punchy LaRue is Bess' voice actor in The Final Scene and also the name Nancy uses in The Phantom of Venice when dancing. Joanna has the same coat as Mattie Jensen from Stay Tuned for Danger, Abby Sideris from Message in a Haunted Mansion and Professor Hotchkiss from Treasure in the Royal Tower. Her mug also has the Ransom of the Seven Ships logo on it. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *Emily sells Koko Kringle bars in her store, the candy from Secret of the Scarlet Hand that would one day become quite a phenomenon of Nancy's world. *Emily is also selling the movie "Neo" which was advertised by posters in The Final Scene. *There is a magazine towards the end of the game about Brady Armstrong, who is in The Final Scene. *The stamp on the package you receive from Vivian has a Mayan glyph on it, referencing Secret of the Scarlet Hand. *Ski boots that look like the ones Professor Hotchkiss was supposed to use in Treasure in the Royal Tower are in the shed. The Haunted Carousel *Elliot has a painting by Poppy Dada in his office. *There are notes from a "Nick F." seen when repairing the card reader of the roller coaster or the Barnacle Blast game. The second note uses the words "fight the power" like Nick Falcone. *There is a red handprint on the door inside the roller coaster, referencing Secret of the Scarlet Hand. *Joy's notepad has a dog from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake on it. Danger on Deception Island *There are Koko Kringles in the lighthouse, as well as Koko Kringle ice cream and Koko Kringle sauce in Katie's refridgerator. *There is a red handprint on the sign in front of the lighthouse, referencing Secret of the Scarlet Hand. *The shirt in Nancy's suitcase has a horse on it, referencing the next game. This shirt would be seen in many future games. *Katie's calendar has the paintings of the dogs from Mickey Malone's speakeasy in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake on it, as does a calendar in the lighthouse. *When clamming, you can find a bone labeled "Malone's Bones" referencing that game, and Nancy will usually say random things from other games. *When setting a crab free, she can say "Fight the power, little one", among other things. Secret of Shadow Ranch *A Koko Kringle bar falls out of Tex's saddle. *One of the books in the ranch is called "Tidal Terror", the name of the roller coaster at Captain's Cove Amusement Park in The Haunted Carousel. *The last newspaper in the den is a copy of "The Golden Gate Gazette" that Nancy found in the attic of Rose Green's house in Message in a Haunted Mansion. Curse of Blackmoor Manor *Jane is a fan of Brady Armstrong from The Final Scene. *Many of her games are about past games, such as Bul from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Petroglyph Punch referring to Secret of Shadow Ranch, etc. *Nigel's desktop is of him at Wickford Castle from Treasure in the Royal Tower. *Betty the automaton's ring is similar to the one Dave Gregory received from Ellie in The Secret of Shadow Ranch. *Mrs. Drake has a Mayan pot from the Beech Hill Museum in Secret of the Scarlet Hand behind her. Secret of the Old Clock *Emily's sewing machine can also be found in the attic in Message in a Haunted Mansion. *Josiah also has Katie Firestone's calendar (maybe this was before the speakeasy was forgotten?...) from Danger on Deception Island. *And of course, Emily's record plays The Ballad of Brigitte from Curse of Blackmoor Manor. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon *The peanut butter Frank uses at the restaurant is the same as Katie Firestone's in Danger on Deception Island. *The jewelry box in the drawer of Camille's doll cabinet is also the same as Abby Sideris' from Message in a Haunted Mansion. Danger by Design *Abby's jewelry box from Message in a Haunted Mansion is on the table with the dodo box. *Jean Michel has the same bag as Brady Armstrong from The Final Scene. *Emily Griffin from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake sent Minette an email. *Nancy packs the horse shirt with her and it can be seen in her pile of things in the catacombs. *Nancy's silhouette and a Koko Kringle advertisement can be found in the Metro going to Minette's *When catching cockroaches, Nancy can quote Loulou from Curse of Blackmoor Manor and say "Say goodnight, Gracie". This has rubbed off on her as a catchphrase she shall use often. *Nancy is also able to buy many blasts from the past at Pont Neuf, such as a garden gnome (like Sally McDonald's from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake), the arm from Spook #10 at Captain's Cove Amusement Park in The Haunted Carousel (maybe they just took that spook down after it served its purpose?), a toy train, plane, and golf club like the ones from Secret of the Old Clock (as well as Richard's stuffed parrot), and the very key of jade to the monolith from Secret of the Scarlet Hand. The Creature of Kapu Cave *Are there no cookies in this game?...Surely there must be... The White Wolf of Icicle Creek *There is a reference to artist Poppy Dada from Secret of the Scarlet Hand in an article. *The green-eyed goat from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon is in the den. *Nancy can also talk about many random things from previous games in the bathroom. Legend of the Crystal Skull *Two of the three songs the arch on the mini cemetery plays are used as part of the Secrets Can Kill soundtrack, and the other was originally supposed to be in the game and is available on Music for Mysteries Volume 1 from Her Interactive's website. *Renee has a doll similar to Naughty Tina from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, and also has many Koko Kringles in her room. *Bill Kessler from The White Wolf of Icicle Creek and Prudence Rutherford from Secret of the Scarlet Hand wrote books in the card catalog. *There is also a painting that was in Treasure in the Royal Tower and The Haunted Carousel. *Zeke's has chattering teeth like Jane Penvellyn's in Curse of Blackmoor Manor, a statue of Aeolus from the same game, a hula dancer like the one from Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursion in Creature of Kapu Cave, and a mummy-looking thing that is very similar to one Nancy has found before... The Phantom of Venice *Sorpresa chocolates are originally from Stay Tuned for Danger. *Nancy can buy a Jolly Roger mask, referencing Legend of the Crystal Skull. *Fango's music box is modeled off of a Kessler carousel horse from The Haunted Carousel. *A miniature version of Josiah Crowley's robot from Secret of the Old Clock is seen in one of Fango's cabinets. *If Nancy tells Margherita she's birdwatching, Margherita will mention Red Knott from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake to Colin and Helena. *Fango has some Koko Kringles. *Margherita says her flowers are from the Hilihili from The Creature of Kapu Cave. *Samantha Quick is coincidentally one of the names Simone Mueller gave Nancy in The Final Scene. *While going through the dumpster, Nancy also finds many things from her previous adventures, such as a gnome like in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, the head of Glory the carousel horse from The Haunted Carousel, a snowshoe like in The White Wolf of Icicle Creek and a can from Secret of the Old Clock. *Nancy can once again say "Say goodnight, Gracie" when going to bed. *Many things being sold at the stand near the bank are things Nany has come across before. *Nancy can also talk about many random things from previous games in the bathroom. *Also, starting this this game, there would be a cookie that would reference the location Nancy goes two games ahead. In this game, there were pamphlets advertising the Caribbean in Fango's office. The Haunting of Castle Malloy *The book Kyler is reading is similar to Marie Antoinette's journal from Treasure in the Royal Tower. *The telescope next to her is similar to the one from Curse of Blackmoor Manor. *In the nursery there are toys from Secret of the Old Clock: a bear, a boat, a car, a plane, and a blue doll. There is also scary-looking chattering teeth, like Jane Pennvellyn's in Curse of Blackmoor Manor. *Lady Malloy has a sign that says "Waverly Academy for Girls" hanging inside the rolltop desk. Ransom of the Seven Ships *"Matt and Kyler forever" is in a heart carved into a rock on Shark Cove, referencing The Haunting of Castle Malloy. Perhaps they honeymooned here? *You can win Koko Kringles and the eye patch the dummy from Legend of the Crystal Skull wears from the monkeys. *The bridle can from The Secret of Shadow Ranch is in the shed. It can also be found underwater near the chest. *The shed also contains Zippy Bait from The Creature of Kapu Cave. One the monkeys vandalize it, postcards can be seen on the ground advertising Maui and Venice - the Maui postcard is actually of a beach Nancy has been to, and the Venice one is of the roof of the Ca' Nascosta. *A lizard that changes color, like in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, is on one of the trees at Sangre Beach. *There is a cup mat for the fighting manatees of Paseo Del Mar High School from Secrets Can Kill on the front desk. Perhaps the Gibsons went there? *A Mayan glyph book is below the Seven Virtues Fleet book, referencing Secret of the Scarlet Hand. *Johnny can show you a key he found and say "I might be rich and not even know it!". Sorry Johnny, but that prize was claimed ten cases ago in The Secret of Shadow Ranch. *The button that locks Nancy in the bat cave looks like Diego de Landa from The Secret of the Scarlet Hand. Maybe it was discovered and brought to Europe before El Toro set sail. *The rocket that Nancy launched in The Haunting of Castle Malloy ended up landing on Dove Isle. *You can dig up a token from The Haunting of Castle Malloy at Shark Cove with the metal detector. *Under the book about El Toro in the basket of books George collected is a Wizard of Oz book, which involves a twister, pointing two games ahead. Warnings at Waverly Academy *The billboard in the rec room has a poster with Nancy's silhouette, as well as a poster advertising The Vampire Diaries. This is the first Vampire Diaries cookie in ten years, which was probably brought back because of the TV series. *The two paintings in the rec room are Poppy Dada paintings from Secret of the Scarlet Hand without all their accessories. There is also a magazine from Secret of the Scarlet Hand on the table in front of the TV (which can also be seen in Nancy's room in earlier games, along with a photo from Joanna Riggs' office above her bed). *The DVD for Pharaoh from Lights, Camera, Curses! is also on the table. *Mel has a Creepy's Corner poster (the thing from Secret of the Old Clock), as well as a gothed-out doll like one from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. She also has a pink handprint on one of her drawer stacks like all the scarlet ones Nancy has come across, and a poster for Neo, the movie advertised at the Royal Palladium in The Final Scene and that Emily Griffin was selling in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *Rachel has a poster for the Royal Palladium that was on the secret door in the basement in The Final Scene. *Also, many of the paintings on the upper and lower floors have been seen before, as have many of the books in the library (Really, though - why would Waverly Academy need so many books about how Paseo del Mar High School works?). *The book of Edgar Allan Poe tales is also seen in Zeke's shop in Legend of the Crystal Skull. *The girls overheard while serving snacks talk about many things, such as the color of their uniforms (like the Her Interactive website), Charleena Purcell, etc. *Nancy can also talk about many random things from previous games in the bathroom. *The clue pointing two games ahead is Nancy's computer password, which, without WAC, is a set of latitude and longitude coordinates landing on Kinki, Japan. Trail of the Twister *Wickford (the manufacturer of Koko Kringle) has an expanded line of snacks at Pa's general store. *Scott's calendar book is the same as Lillian Weiss' from Stay Tuned for Danger (anger management is not surprising). *The radio advertisement for the Inifinity Lockbuster begins with "How many times has this happened to you?", and then Nancy says her classic "It's locked" line. Hmm, looks like Krolmeister even got Nancy to do a commercial for him! *The radio also plays music from the Screaming Banshee Inn from The Haunting of Castle Malloy, a song from Warnings at Waverly Academy, the songs Mel Corbalis was heard to play on her cello in that game and even a new song. *While trying to watch the TV before you have to fix it, you can see glimpses of Watching Waverly (the TV show inspired by the events at Waverly Academy last year), Attorney General (the show mentioned on Izzy Romero's Twitter and Pete's blog) and Detective Beach (the show advertised at the end of Secrets can Kill and that Rick Arlen mentioned in Stay Tuned for Danger). *You can also see scenes inside and outside of the WWB studio in New York City from Stay Tuned for Danger, and a commercial for Madame McKay's fashion lineup from Danger by Design. *The Hilihili from The Creature of Kapu Cave is also providing the plants for the agricultural students. *The clue pointing to the location two games ahead is the Frankenstein book on the table in the living room (a German name), which connects with the radio clip of someone saying what sounds like "and that little girl grew up to be Mary Shelley", the original author of Frankenstein. Frosty also wants a car from Germany, an advertisement for which he has near his desk. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered *This game has many references to past Nancy Drew games and books celebrating Nancy's 80th anniversary, one of which is the cover of "The Whispering Statue" on the billboard in the teacher's lounge. *Nancy's cell phone backgrounds include scenes from books. The slider puzzle is also a scene from a book. Aunt Eloise's chest is filled with classic yellow books just like the Nancy Drew books. *The book to the left of the TV has many references to past games in it, including names of the characters from The Captive Curse, pointing two games ahead. Ned also tries a German persona. *On the bulletin board to the right of Jake's locker is the security printout from the original game (maybe Jake made it as a fake one). Prudence Rutherford from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Danger by Design and The Phantom of Venice wrote the essay on ettiquitte (it was originally written by Alan Kaath). *Fan artwork is in the student art exhibits, chosen in a contest *On the billboard to the right of the library is an advertisement for Pharaoh, from Lights, Camera, Curses!. *The library is a trip through nostalgia with many books from previous games, as well new books about topics from previous games. Once again there is a Vampire Diaries CD on the table in the library (maybe Jake was a fan) and an ad for "The Campfire Diaries" on the billboard between the Study Dome and the Student Union in the same style as the Vampire Diaries advertisements. *Some of the songs on the jukebox are from Club Micio in The Phantom of Venice and The Screaming Banshee in The Haunting of Castle Malloy. And of course, Barnacle Blast from The Haunted Carousel is a minigame at the diner. *Jake wants to own Dread Isle from Ransom of the Seven Ships, and Nancy vacations there after she's solved the case (presumably back in her own time, as gong there in 2010 may cause a paradox). *There is a book in Aunt Eloise's house that tells of a ghost story, possibly referencing Shadow at the Water's Edge. *After getting both Easter Eggs, a mysterious line appears in Nancy's journal: "I can't wait to go home and help my friends in the ..ERROR.." This probably refers to the Clues Challenge in Alibi in Ashes. Shadow at the Water's Edge *Some of Nancy's cell phone backgrounds are classic book scenes, one of which is the design of one of the easter eggs from Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. *Nancy has Koko Kringle Bars in her suitcase as well as Cowabubble, which is also available as a prize at the Pachinko Parlor. *Other prizes include a replica of the owl dial from Ransom of the Seven Ships and a keychain of the infamous box of chocolates Nancy investigated in Stay Tuned for Danger. *Exiting the Pachinko Parlor you can see the panda from a magazine in the library in both versions of Secrets Can Kill, as well as at the stand near the bank in The Phantom of Venice. *In the subway, there is a Japanese advertisement for Koko Kringle as well as the poster Mel Corbalis had in her dorm room of a beetle in Warnings at Waverly Academy. *To Yumi's right is an ad for Rapidrive, the same flash drive Corine Myers used in that game. *Yumi's teddy bear is the same as Fiona Malloy's in The Haunting of Castle Malloy. *Many of the names of people who have stayed in the ryokan previously are familiar. All of the names that check out first during Nancy's stay are German. *Miwako also has a pamphlet for Germany, and one for Dread Isle. *There were many clues to throw the players off as to the location two games ahead, such as Miwako's pamphlet for Greece or the last guest to leave being Australian, as well as the animal on the purikura booth being a koala, when in reality the location is River Heights. The Australia clues are probably for The Case of the Missing iPad. The Captive Curse *One of the pictures in the castle entrance is of the Ryokan Hiei from Shadow at the Water's Edge. *Gretel's musical notes quiz has the same grading stamps on it from Shadow at the Water's Edge. *Koko Kringles are available in German to buy in the shop, and in the Special Edition, Nancy can purchase the turtle picture that was in her room in Curse of Blackmoor Manor. *A smaller version of the design on the interior of Jane Pennvellyn's door in Curse of Blackmoor Manor can also be seen in the shop. *The portrait of Else, the Freiherr's daughter, very much resembles a portrait in the Memorial Library of Paseo del Mar High School in Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. *The book of Edgar Allen Poe tales from Warnings at Waverly Academy is in Nancy's room on the desk with the phone, and also on a table in Karl's office. *The well brings up many things from previous games, such as Pa Pennies from Trail of the Twister, a star token from Warnings at Waverly Academy, a shell from Ransom of the Seven Ships, clover tokens from The Haunting of Castle Malloy, as well as the sheep doll and Nancy doll (complete with a key) from that game (Nancy really needs to keep better track of her possessions), flowers from The Phantom of Venice, the hula doll from The Creature of Kapu Cave that one again, Nancy owns and even euros that can sometimes go up to a hundred! *Many of the Raid cards have backgrounds from previous games. Fenarious Wolf is in front of the hut from The Haunting of Castle Malloy, The Donkey King is in the Ca' Nascosta from The Phantom of Venice, The Golden Hunter is near Icicle Lake from The White Wolf of Icicle Creek, R. S. Goldthumb is in front of the door in the library in the Haunting of Castle Malloy, Sailor Redbraid is front of the background for the Ransom of the Seven Ships logo, Fairy Trigger is near Ramsey Hall from Warnings at Waverly Academy, and Corn Cannonneer is in front of a field from Trail of the Twister. *The tile puzzle from The Final Scene and Abby Sideris' room in Message in a Haunted Mansion is in the gift shop. *The monster book in the gift shop resembles the one from Curse of Blackmoor Manor and Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. *The two photos behind the glass display are from Danger on Deception Island. *The doll on the food machine is from Secret of the Old Clock. *When looking at the food machine, the bottom two postcards can be seen. One is of the Mexican Consulate from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, and another is a postcard about Belize, of all places, which was featured in that game. *Anja's cash register is the one from Message in a Haunted Mansion. *One of the horse books from The Secret of Shadow Ranch is underneath the cuckoo clocks, and there is a familiar series of books to the right of it from that game and Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. *The clue to the location two games ahead is the book in the gift shop with "KV62" in the title, referencing King Tut's tomb. Sonny Joon is also listed to have worked at Kingston University's dig site in his resume, along with Science of Tomorrow Today, where The Deadly Device takes place. Alibi in Ashes *In Nancy's desk, there are chattering teeth like Jane's from Curse of Blackmoor Manor, a sign about Copper Gorge from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, a Fighting Manatees logo from Secrets Can Kill and a picture of Rose Green from Message in a Haunted Mansion. *There is also a picture of Sally McDonald's house from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, a picture of Maya Nguyen from The Final Scene, a picture of Rick Arlen from Stay Tuned for Danger, and the Wickford Castle brochure from her suitcase in Treasure in the Royal Tower. *The phone charms from Shadow at the Water's Edge that were on the lamp in the previous game are in the desk, and everything that was ever on Nancy's desk in previous games is in her closet along with things that haven't been there, which are a purple pony from Secret of the Old Clock, the crying powder from Legend of the Crystal Skull and the bottle of Mouton Fouette 1968 from Danger by Design. *Nancy also has a poster from the prop room in Stay Tuned for Danger visible when leaving her room. *There is a Koko Kringle picture outside Scoop and a dark chocolate version is available as an ice cream inside; and of course, Nancy has her lifetime supply of Koko Kringles in her cabinet. *Hannah sends Nancy snacks from Warnings at Waverly Academy and Wickford treats as well. *The jetpack from The Haunting of Castle Malloy appears on the floor of the antique shop. *The clue pointing two games ahead is the name "Nikola" appearing on the scoreboard of Number Punch, as well as the name of the antique shop's name, Wardenclyffe, referencing Tesla's Wardenclyffe Tower. The mini Tesla Coil is also in this game on a shelf in Alexei's shop. Tomb of the Lost Queen *There is a Koko Kringle in Nancy's trunk. *There is some Glow'n toothpaste from Ma & Pa's General Store in Trail of the Twister in Jon's trunk and on the shelves in the camping tent. *There are sugar packs from it behind the Senet table and Jon has some dental floss from the store. *There also appears to be Ned's Mustard from Maxine's Diner in Secrets Can Kill on the shelves, a box of Wickford treats, and a can Nancy can find when digging in Ransom of the Seven Ships. The Deadly Device *There are Wickford snacks in Niko's office, including the new ones from Scoop in Alibi in Ashes. *Jack in the Bowl from the lounge is also from Ma and Pa's General Store in Trail of the Twister. *The dragon panel from The Haunting of Castle Malloy is in the area with Mason's and Ellie's cubicles. *The pillows in the bedroom have Koko Kringle designs on them. *The game Monster from The Captive Curse can also be seen in the lounge behind the brown chair. *Mason's mousepad is based on Soony Joon's field research notes from Dread Isle (this makes sense, considering he also worked at Technology of Tomorrow Today). *Ellie has a Koffee Kandee bag. *Many of the books on the shelf are from past games. *Aggregation is from Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. *Gray's coat is the same as Joanna Riggs' from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Professor Hotchkiss's from Treasure in the Royal Tower and Abby Sideris' from Message in a Haunted Mansion. *Izzy Romero from Warnings at Waverly Academy and Kasumi Shimizu from Shadow at the Water's Edge had the same bunny that Niko has in his secret office.﻿ Ghost of Thornton Hall *The device Savannah sends Nancy is from Jovic Tech, possibly referring to Niko Jovic from The Deadly Device. *Jessalyn has a Koko Kringle bar in her backpack. *The portrait of Sarah Thornton in the parlor seems to be the only portrait not painted specifically for this game. It was previously seen in Treasure in the Royal Tower. Lights, Camera, Curses! *There is a Koko Kringle wrapper on the ground behind the house. *Charleena Purcell from The Secret of Shadow Ranch and Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon has a new book in this game. Resorting to Danger! *Simone Mueller is mentioned as Jasmine Ivy's agent. Treasure on the Tracks *The Haunting of Castle Malloy and Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon have apparently been made into movies Frank and Joe can watch on their plane. *One of the paintings in the train can be seen in Wickford Castle. *Someone also painted a picture of the hut near Castle Malloy over one of the Romanov paintings. *There is a garden gnome in a trash can in Prague like in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *In a trash can in St. Petersburg, there is a pizza box from Mama Mia Pizzaria, the pizza seen in The Final Scene and Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake. *Also, near every trash can there is a black cat, promoting Warnings at Waverly Academy.